justiceleaguebeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
1996: A monstrous entity known as Doomsday goes on a rampage through New England. The JLI attempt to contain him and fail, and only the intervention of Superman in Metropolis saves the day: but Superman is killed in the exchange. In Gotham City, a mass breakout from Arkham Asylum is arranged by South American criminal Bane who uses the carnage to attack Batman, apparently breaking his back. 1997: Superman and Batman both reappear: Superman having been revived by Kryptonian energies and Batman having somehow regained the ability to walk. Both must deal with imposters who have perverted their roles; in Superman's case, an imposter working with alien invaders who destroy Coast City, killing all its inhabitants. 1998: The JLI is superseded by a new Justice League of America following an attempt by "White Martians" to conquer the Earth. Based out of a tower built on the moon, this incarnation of the JLA once again contains the big guns of the superhero world such Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman. 2004: Two refugees from destroyed universes, Alexander Luthor and Superboy-Prime, endanger all reality with a plan to return their worlds to existence. Their plan sees the metahuman criminals of the world united under a "Secret Society of Super-Villains" who cause worldwide chaos. The JLA defeats the plot and saves the world but several key members leave over internal politics following this event. 2005: World War III breaks out when Black Adam, ruler of the middle-eastern nation of Kahndaq and metahuman, retaliates against aggression by neighbouring Bialya in an attack which sees the entire population of Bialya killed. Chaos spreads across the globe and Black Adam's rampage is only stopped in China when the government permit an alliance of world superheroes to enter and aid them. Even America suffers, with earthquakes seeing New Jersey (and Gotham City) devastated. 2006: Support for superheroes is at an all-time low. The Freedom Of Power Treaty is passed through the UN, limiting superheroes crossing national borders. With the revoking of the JLI's U.N. status, it is one of many law changes which make superhero activity harder in the 21st century. Most of the heroes who survived WWIII retire with the exception of Superman, who sticks principally to providing disaster relief. 2010: Last sighting of the original Batman, witnessed rescuing the kidnapped daughter of a socialite. 2025: A super-villain attack on the Daily Planet office sees the death of many prominent journalists, including editor Perry White and reporter Lois Lane. Superman chases the culprit into space, leaving his son Superman Secundus in his stead while he is gone. 2033: Lena Lutessa Luthor is sworn in as the 49th president of the United States of the America: only the second woman to hold the role. The daughter of deceased super-villian Lex Luthor by an Italian contessa, she is elected on a conservative campaign platform to reverse the breakdown of society, reinvigorate the economy and finally end the US's reliance on fossil fuels. 2034: A new Batman is spotted in Gotham City. Considered a sign of a changing attitude to superheroes, several other masked vigilantes appear, but anti-vigilante laws remain and the public opinion of superheroes remains mixed. 2035: The Justice League is reformed when a White Martian tries to impersonate a returned Superman and destroy the new heroic generation, all to allow his kin to colonize the world. Based out of a new satellite (as the old one was destroyed by President Luthor) the new Justice League sees a mixed public and political response from a world scared of metahuman vigilantes but yearning for new heroes. Category:Contents